


Поверхность воды

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Бокуто хороший мальчик. Ему нужно совсем немного из того, что может дать ему Акааши.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Поверхность воды

От Бокуто пахло одеколон — холодным и колким. Акааши прижался носом к виску, где пульсировала тонкая вена, и вдохнул. От Бокуто несло желанием и совсем немного — страхом. Его сердце билось так быстро и громко, что, прислонившись грудью к спине, Акааши мог чувствовать: тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук.

Бокуто сглотнул. Кадык расчертил горло на две полосы, прошелся ровной линией под ладонью Акааши. Бокуто задышал часто-часто — ладонь крепче сжала горло, надавила, не позволяя сдвинуться с места.

От Бокуто тянуло возбуждением. Акааши заставил усесться между коленей, спиной к себе, положил руку на поджарый живот. Жестко огладил рубашку, от ключиц к самому ремню. Зарылся лицом в короткий ежик волос на затылке. Провел до уха. Не поцеловал — мазнул губами по коже, будто бы случайно.

Опалил дыханием, и волоски встали дыбом. Бокуто и так дышал через раз, а Акааши надавил на горло и заставил откинуться на себя сильнее. Чтобы касаться его щеки своей.

Чувствительность Бокуто поражала, Акааши никак не мог к ней привыкнуть, никак не мог нарадоваться. Бокуто плавился от одних только прикосновений через одежду: едва ощутимых, грубых — и млел, когда между ними ничего не оставалось.

Сегодня он был хорошим мальчиком. Слушался, ластился к рукам, не расстраивался из-за пустяков, зная, как устал Акааши за последнюю рабочую неделю, был предельно тих. Акааши, возможно, заволновался бы в какой-то момент, если бы Бокуто под конец дня не уселся у его ног, не спрятал лицо в ступнях, не смея поднять взгляд.

Акааши не любил, когда Бокуто смотрел снизу вверх без разрешения. Это еще нужно заслужить. Зато любил, когда он был покладистым и тихим, позволяющим делать с собой все, что угодно, потому что Бокуто принадлежал только ему.

Бокуто снова сглотнул, облизнул высохшие губы. Акааши взглянул из-под ресниц. Момент растягивался, словно патока, и они оба тонули в ощущениях, прижимаясь друг к другу. Акааши не душил, но по-прежнему ощутимо давил на горло, еще чуть-чуть — и останутся красные следы, а Бокуто изгибался и шаркал ногами по полу, когда слишком съезжал с края дивана.

Для двоих диван был чересчур узким, но Акааши удобно устроился, забрав себе больше половины места. Когда Бокуто уселся, он снова провел носом вдоль шеи, вдохнул любимый одеколон — он ведь сам его когда-то и подарил. Бокуто замер. Сладко задрожал, стоило Акааши сжать сквозь ткань рубашки сосок, судорожно выдохнул.

А Акааши продолжал играться с соском, нежным настолько, что хватило двух сжатых на ареоле пальцев, чтобы он встал. Бокуто ерзал и тихо, совсем на грани стонал.

— Бокуто, — протянул Акааши. Спросил: — Котаро. Хочешь кончить?

На его шее, у самого основания, рассыпались мелкие родинки. Акааши взглянул на них краем глаза, не сдержался и приник: поцеловал, слизывая языком темные точки.

Бокуто свел бедра, поднимая колени и вставая на носочки. С задержкой зашептал, вновь облизывая пересохшие губы:

— Сначала... Хозяин. 

Акааши даже не успел крепче сжать горло. Он не то удивленно, не то удовлетворенно выдохнул.

— Хороший ответ, — сказал. — На пол.

Бокуто не слез — упал к его ногам, стек с дивана в одно движение, громко ударившись коленями о пол. Тонкие домашние штаны топорщились. Акааши приглашающе провел ладонью вдоль бедра, наступил на руку Бокуто.

— Можно, Хозяин? Пожалуйста, — попросил Бокуто, и он в ответ только кивнул.

Бокуто закрыл глаза, наклонился к паху и вдохнул. Его волосы на затылке мягко поглаживали, оторваться было невозможно. Акааши сжал их в кулак, толкая Бокуто ближе. Потерся полувозбужденным членом о лицо. В отличие от некоторых, ему требовалось время, чтобы сильно возбудиться.

Бокуто придвинулся вплотную, и нога с его руки соскользнула. Акааши вернул ее, но теперь наступил на бедро, соскользнул к паху и надавил. Бокуто открыл рот, выдыхая, и следом за горячим воздухом Акааши почувствовал язык. Даже сквозь ткань было приятно. Кожу будто полоснуло кипятком, и он поддался ощущению, раздвинув бедра шире.

Бокуто стянул мешающую ткань, совсем немного, лишь бы освободить член. Акааши прикипел взглядом к раскрасневшимся щекам, к губам, по которым скользил влажный язык. От одного взгляда сверху вниз Бокуто плавился, дрожал, словно поверхность воды, которой хватит одной лишь капли, чтобы выйти из берегов и разлиться.

Красная головка обнажилась из-под кожицы, и Бокуто слизал каплю смазки, увлекся и поддел чувствительное место под уздечкой. Взял головку на язык. Пососал и заглотил так глубоко, как только мог.

Его горячие руки прожигали даже сквозь штаны, язык прижимал член к ребристому небу, а жесткие волосы кололи руку. Бокуто было так много и так мало одновременно, он глотал, насаживаясь сильнее, и Акааши сжал пальцы крепче, толкая его к себе, на себя.

Бокуто сглотнул, проникший в горло член сжало, и тепло возбуждения разлилось по телу. Акааши тяжело задышал, обнял его щеки ладонями.

— Хороший мальчик, хороший мой.

Он убрал мешающие пряди, что прилипли ко лбу, огладил большими пальцами скулы, когда Бокуто отстранился. Внутри все жгло и пекло, но было слишком хорошо, хотелось поскорее кончить. Акааши зафиксировал его голову, повел бедрами вперед, толкаясь самостоятельно, а Бокуто застонал, и его глотка сжала головку.

Нос уперся в лобок, от дыхания шевелились волоски. Бокуто был прекрасен с этого ракурса: с _его_ членом во рту, раскрасневшийся, с блестящими от слюны губами. В глазах стояли едва заметные слезы. А ногой Акааши чувствовал его стояк.

Он грубо толкнулся — раз, второй — и громко выдохнул. Удовольствие скапливалось внизу живота огромным узлом, и в какой-то момент Акааши не выдержал — оргазм прокатился по всему телу. Сперма брызнула Бокуто в горло, и он подавился. Но отстраниться не мог — на это ему разрешения не давали.

Акааши отпустил его. Погладил по голове, почесал за ухом. Горло саднило от хриплого дыхания и несдержанных стонов. Он сказал:

— Ты молодец. Можешь кончать.

И Бокуто под ним сжался, уткнувшись лицом в бедро, заскулил. Акааши прошелся ладонью по взмокшей шее, собирая капли пота, а Бокуто все дрожал и дрожал, пачкая ступню Акааши влагой, несмотря на слой ткани.

— Спасибо, спасибо, — благодарно шептал он снова и снова и целовал руки. — Спасибо.

Акааши продолжать гладить Бокуто по волосам. Улыбка коснулась его губ.

— Ты заслужил, Котаро.


End file.
